Behind Blue Eyes
by AuroraAura11
Summary: If one exists only to be the evil side of a superior being, are they really living? (May be seen as Seme!Sonic X Uke!Scourge yaoi if you like.)


**Hey there fellow readers! AuroraAura11 here and this is my new one-shot! Based off the song "Behind Blue Eyes"; Scourge is trying hard to fit into society, but through his difficulty finds his solution. This may be considered Sonourge (Sonic-seme, Scourge-uke), but I see it as more of the strong bond between two opposite beings. I'm sorry for the delay of ASRT, my multi-chapter fic. I used this to help me get back into the writing mood. Reviews are highly appreciated!**

**(Warning: T-Rated for a reason! Mature content, suicide thoughts, strong coarse language and outcast themes.)**

**Behind Blue Eyes**

My chest heaves as I gasp for precious air. In a lather of sweat which stings my wild eyes, it cascades down my cheeks and drips from my chin. My desperate flight ends abruptly as I catch my foot on the root of an ancient fig tree. I tumble down a slope, long hidden by a tangled canopy of lantana and wild blackberry vines. Too unfocused to spin-dash out, I continue my descent until I reach my destination. In a daze, I haul my battered body from the dirt, noticing droplets of blood appearing from scratches on my limbs. My eyes widen.

Before me stands a derelict shrine, eroded over several centuries. A curious nature overcomes my previous fearful state as I investigate this perplexing monument. The musty smell of rotting vegetation clogs my nose, accompanying the sound of damp silence. It seems like I've toppled down a very steep face for a very long time.

I run my palm across the chiselled contours of the stone structure, feeling beneath my fingers moss-covered carvings. Glancing down, I lightly run my other hand over the two deep scars forever embedded in my peach chest. They feel similar, except the carvings are drawn with expert precision, whereas the scars are a rough gash across my figure. These carvings must tell a story, whereas this horrific mess only says, "LEAVE DEMON!"

Well, I guess it could hold some other meanings too. I see it as a physical label, symbolising my disgrace. Innocent people see it as a warning. Blue sees it as an opportunity, to show others how _heroic_ he is. He disgusts me. I heard him say once I only exist because he does. What angers me is the truth in his words.

My existence entirely depends on the existence of another. If Sonic was never born, I would've never been born either. I only exist to be his opposition. But, I'm not the only one. Moebius is the dark side of Mobius. That means everyone born on Moebius only exists to be the evil side of a prime being (Mobian). Blue can do bad things because he's the Prime Sonic, but I can't do good things because I'm just Blue's anti.

I guess you could say I tried to test this theory; that no matter how hard I try, I could never do a good thing. This has led me to my current predicament. First, I tested whether I could tell the truth. Honesty is good, so I wanted to confess something. I wanted to tell Miles how grateful I was to have him. I visited him in what seemed like years. As soon as he saw me, he told me to go away. He wouldn't allow me to speak with him, so I decided to try something I've never done in my entire life; I said please. He stared at me strangely, mouth gaping, like I'd asked to marry him or something, then he shook his head and walked away. I didn't bother going after him.

After that, I was confronted by Rosy. She already had her spiky hammer poised for action, a creepy smile spread wide across her muzzle, singing a song about dancing with my corpse, flaying my skin then sewing me into a taxidermy hedgehog rug. I got another idea.

I asked her why she was so hell-bent on killing me. Her reply was to be expected.

"I like to kill, especially if it's you!"

I tried a different approach. Could we be friends? No. Okay, could we try and be friends? No. Why? Because I hate you. Why? Because I can.

So, that didn't work… Then the ultimate idea came to me. Be the hero. Save someone's life when Sonic isn't there to save them. Make a scene.

After making a hasty escape from the irate she-hog, I snuck into the city by the rooftops, cautiously jumping from one building to another, keeping a lookout for Blue. I caught a quick glimpse of a blue blur zooming into the outskirts of the city. My chance was then and there. I went the other direction, putting distance between me and him and hoped that someone would break the law. It wasn't too long before I saw masked Moebians rush into a service station, armed with guns. Too easy.

Abandoning my cover, I sped in and spin-dashed them to unconsciousness. Picking up the duffel bag they were filling, I walked up to the cashier, holding it out for him to take. He didn't take it. He just stood there, limbs shaking, staring fearfully into my eyes. I told him to take it. He didn't take it. I left it on the counter, about to leave until I found myself at the barrel of several guns. The Freedom Fighters must've thought I was trying to rob the store, and were ordering me to stand down. It would be an understatement to say I was pissed. I was fucking seething. How dare they point their guns at me after I saved this guy's life!

I easily escaped, running up a building and locking my eyes on the wide expanse of forest that was a short distance away. However, I didn't expect Blue to be rushing across the buildings on the other side of the street, pursuing me with an unshakeable persistence. Not only that, but the Zone Cops were now racing down the once-buzzing, now-empty streets, also pursuing me. Being ahead gave me an advantage, and as I shot into the Great Forest, only Sonic could follow my footsteps.

It was getting dark and I had been running for a long time. I could tell because I was beginning to sweat. I glanced around to see if Blue was still following me, one thing led to another and here I am, lost in some deep chasm, at night, with no food, water or any obvious way to get out. I have no use for a phone, since no one wants to talk to me. So… I'm fucked.

I can already feel my knees buckling beneath me and soon I have a face full of decomposing leaves and soil. I literally only have enough energy to roll onto my side before I pass out. At least my dreams aren't as empty as my conscience seems to be. I slept for hours; alone, cold and (oddly) craving the comfort of another. I felt it as I woke up – this need to call for help – but, like what happens with bad caramel, my love curdles into a foul vengeance that can never be fixed.

The approaching rustle of leaves alerted me to danger. I hid behind a fallen stone slab, peeping over in anticipation. A blur of blue, brown, red and white landed in a heap at the bottom of the chasm; in the exact place I stopped rolling. The figure wobbled as it attempted to gain its footing, slipping over once before shakily rising out of the brown mass of leaves it came down in. It wore a snow-white jacket, the hood flipped over its face in the tumble. My quills stood on end as I recognised the red and white sneakers to be possession of Sonic the Hedgehog. Fuck…

I was an idiot to think that he would just give up looking for me. He must've realised that I couldn't have gone far and started scouting the surrounding area. Then he made the same mistake I did and accidentally trod on what he thought was ground, leading him to tumble down the hill just as I had. Prick.

I tried so hard to bite back on my anger, but a snarl left my lips before I could catch myself. After a few seconds delay, the painfully-slow crunching of leaves grew louder as he tromped in my direction, well-aware he had company. My hand padded for some sort of weapon to use in the inevitable battle to come, but was unsuccessful. Silently swearing, I perched behind the limestone rock, waiting for him to make his move.

"Scourge?" His voice gave me the impression he was either tired or agitated, probably both, "You down here?"

I kept quiet, allowing the silence to speak for me. I heard him sigh, stirring up the undergrowth around him before he spoke again.

"Well, if you are here, I'm not going to fight you. Too tired. I went through quite a fall just there. I can only muster up enough to talk."

Realising the sincerity in his exasperated tone, I cautiously rose from my refuge, eyes trained on his now-seated form. From the look on his face, he wasn't expecting me to immediately pop up out of nowhere. He was bluffing.

"At least you weren't running at Mach 1", I growled impatiently, buffing up to appear intimidating. Those mocking emerald eyes danced across my figure, wincing at the dark crimson clots of an infected cut that stretches across my hip. I was starting to get real shitty with his gawking, so I captured his interest by folding my arms. He, in turn, crossed his legs, half-sarcastic. That ugly grin worked its way onto his equally-ugly face.

"Is there a problem, Green?"

"Yep. You."

"That's a bit harsh."

"Did you forget who you're talking to?"

"No."

"Then, pray tell, who am I?"

"My anti."

I snap.

"_What_ the _fuck_ did you just say?! Huh?! My name isn't 'My anti'! I don't belong to you! My name is Scourge the Hedgehog, not Anti-Sonic! You got that?! And stop _fucking_ following me! I'm getting sick and tired of you trying to prove to everyone else how _fucking_ high and mighty you are; all your ass-pashing – don't you dare interrupt me!"

All my anger was channelling through my words at an extremely fast rate; I tripped up on consonants, stuttered, finished sentences too quickly to comprehend what I was actually saying and started new thought trails without finishing my previous argument. Never in my life had I let so much of my pain and woe show through, and I suddenly found myself unable to stop these overpowering emotions from taking control. I was spilling all my thoughts and secrets, the tears flowing swiftly alongside the anguish. At one point, I think I even admitted that I hated being the bad guy and was considering suicide as the only option. But there was one thing that stuck in my mind; I was constantly blaming him for everything that happened to me. I blamed him for my anger issues, my loneliness, my inability to feel true happiness…

I never fully fathomed he was holding me until I heard his voice in my ear. It was… soothing, tranquil and so mismatched to the cocky and overzealous attitude I was usually faced with. The tone in which he mumbled was what influenced me to calm down, not his words.

As I opened my eyes, three things became apparent to me: I woke up to a ceiling above my head, I was wearing a white jacket and there was a bulging, white envelope sitting on the pillow beside me. Sitting up carefully, I studied the bedroom I was in. It was pretty simple; a queen-sized bed with midnight blue sheets, a built-in cupboard on one wall, a desk in the corner and lots of pictures and frames plastering the walls. My attention turned towards the little parcel. A pounding in my head warned me of an oncoming emotional hangover, yet the beating of my heart remained calm as I slid the tongue of the envelope out to reveal a white-pigmented anarchy beryl along with a letter. Wondering why he'd give me something so powerful, I read to find my answers:

"_Scourge,_

_I've gone to do something important in Mobotropolis. I'll be a while, so I've left you at my place until I get back. I knew you'd be hungry, so I made you lunch. It's in the fridge. Also, I left you a little prototype thing. It's an anarchy beryl, but Tails altered it so it restores lost energy instead of overpowers. He said it could also make you calm, so see if it works._

_I'm sorry for leaving you here by yourself. I'm also sorry for all the pain you've suffered because of my petty insults and mockery. I hope you understand that sometimes I don't really think about what I say before it comes out of my mouth and never intended to make you feel so tormented. I also hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me, and I know you have a massive heart. It would make you angry to be seen as the bad guy all the time. All I want now is to turn back time and correct every encounter with you, but I can't change the past. I am truly sorry._

_I find it better to write things down than say them, but I still want to talk to you in person. I want things to change between us and between you and the rest of Mobius. I don't think it's fair that you've dealt with such adversity and still get excluded from society. Truth is, I'd be lost without you around. Please don't think suicide is your last option. There is always hope._

_Finally, I'd like to thank you. I would've never understood how you feel until you told me. Whether it was because I provoked you or some other way, I'm glad you've opened up to your true feelings instead of holding them back again. Not many people have the guts to express their emotions, let alone to another person. You're very brave. I'm going to fix things between us. Not only that, but I'm going to be there for you, whenever you need me. I promise._

_Sonic."_


End file.
